Will I Return To You?
by tojot
Summary: Chap.3 up! Duo gets Kidnapped! Definitly a Non-Yaoi story. A Love Triangle may develop, and Hilde has to make a choice....(Rating had to go up 'cause of blood, sorry)
1. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters! So ha! Lawyers, you can't sue me.^_^  
  
Note: In Greek Mythology, Persephone is the wife to Hades god of Death.  
  
Will I Return To You  
  
By: tojot  
  
It had been two years since the peace had been re-restored to the Earth and the colonies through the efforts of Relena Dorlain the Vice Foreign Minister, and a terraformation project had been started on Mars through the aid of Zechs and Noin. Noin is pregnant! Quatre had gone back to working at a desk and had started a relationship with Dorothy. Trowa went back to the circus and his friends. Wufei seemingly lost his sanity and started an intimate relationship with Sally Po. Heero drifted for a while, not finding settlement wherever he went. He told Relena before he left that he needed to be away from her to get his head sorted out and to find his priority in life. Heero also told Relena that he would return. But this story isn't about Heero and Relena; it's about Duo and Hilde.  
  
Duo worked at the scrap yard, organizing metals to be recycled. Hilde worked by his side, as loyal as ever. Their playful relationship had developed into a romantic one. They were still playful out in public, but even more so in the bedroom.  
  
"Hey, Duo, get over here, I think I found something that you might want to look at." She yelled across the yard. A smile crossed Duo's concentrating face when he heard the call. He dropped what he was doing and ran. He slowed to a silent creep as he neared her. He snuck up behind her, flung his arms around her and picked her up. He was almost always in a jovial mood. He put her down and Hilde turned around to face him, only to end up engulfed into the heat of a passionate kiss. When they parted lips, Hilde had an eyebrow raised as they looked at each other.  
  
"My, aren't we in a playful mood this morning." She said as she hooked a slender hand behind Duo's neck and brought them back together in a second kiss. A stupid grin was all that remain on Duo's face after she got done with him. 'She was always the better kisser' Duo thought to himself.  
  
"So what was it that you wanted me to look at?" Duo asked with excitement in his eyes. Hilde pointed at it.  
  
"Well, I'll be." He stared at the ramshackle head of Deathscythe. "Have you come back to haunt me old buddy?" as if in answer, one of the adorning horns slipped and fell to the ground. This struck them both as not scary, but the most hilarious thing that they have ever seen. They liked seeing each other this way, laughing so hard that their sides started to hurt.  
  
"What's everyone laughing about?" a cheery and familiar voice sounded behind them.  
  
"Hey Quatre, long time no see." Hilde said as Duo put the Gundam pilot in a headlock.  
  
"So what's this rumor going around about you and Dorothy Catalonia being an item, buddy?" Duo teased while giving Quatre a noogie.  
  
"That is. oww. why I. geez. came here!" Quatre said trying to survive the pain from Duo's hard noogies.  
  
"'Kay. So tell us?"  
  
"I was figuring that I could take you both out to lunch and then tell you the news."  
  
They all got into Quatre's Sedan, Hilde got the front seat, Duo got in the back and hung his arms over the back of front seats.  
  
"Hilde, are you letting your hair grow out?" Quatre noticed.  
  
"'He' hides the scissors." Hilde said signaling to the man in the backseat. Duo just gave them both a smug grin.  
  
"And for a good thing too, especially when you threatened to cut off my Precious." He retorted to Hilde. Quatre tried his hardest not to laugh, but it didn't work very well.  
  
"Duo, you still refer to your braid as precious?" Quatre laughed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Duo, you're a goof." Hilde put.  
  
"Yep, I try to be, babe." Duo smiled. They laughed.  
  
"So know that we're here, will you tell us your such 'important' news?" Duo put just after the waitress had taken their orders. Quatre paled a bit and took a drink of water from his glass.  
  
"Um. Well. you see."  
  
"Out with it." Hilde but bluntly, she hated being forced to wait. Quatre sighed, I might as well be out with it, he thought.  
  
"I'm getting married to." he stopped; both sets of eyes were on him now.  
  
"Come on, finish the sentence!" Duo was annoyed and almost yelled at poor Quatre.  
  
".Dorothy!" Quatre yelled, and the whole restaurant went silent. He blushed when he realized he had said it a bit too loud.  
  
"Congratulations. Never knew you had it in you!" Duos smiled as he heartily pat Quatre on the back, almost knocking the timid guy over. He winced; it was obvious that Duo had been working out when Quatre hadn't had the time.  
  
"Good job Quatre." Hilde told Quatre.  
  
"So who is going to be the best man?" Duo pounded poor Quatre with the question.  
  
"Trowa." He simply answered.  
  
"So am I invited to the Bachelor party?" Duo asked again.  
  
"DUO!" Hilde yelled as she slapped Duo.  
  
"Well, I have decided to invite all the Gundam Pilots." Quatre finished.  
  
"By the way, what are the others up to lately?" Duo questioned.  
  
"Well, from what I hear from Lady Une, Wufei and Sally are spending a vacation together, the records say that they only rented one room! ." Duo's jaw dropped.  
  
".Zechs has told me that he caught Heero in the tree that is near Relena's window." Duo started laughing. ". Four times this week." Quatre finished the sentence, Duo laughed even harder.  
  
"I guess he can't stop thinking about her." Quatre finally finished what he was saying. By this time, all three of them were laughing at the silly things that the other pilots got themselves into.  
  
They ate their meal, socializing the whole time, and they went home. Hilde went inside their tiny little apartment. As Duo stopped to get the mail, a nervous looking man in black ran by and knocked him over and continued on running.  
  
"An Apology Would Be Nice!" Duo yelled at the man. What Duo hadn't realized was that the man had slipped something into Duo's pocket. Two black SUV's pulled up at the curb, and a dozen armed men filed out of them to surround Duo.  
  
"What is going on?" Duo yelled asked looked around. Without an answer, one of the men used the back of his rifle to knock Duo out. It knocked Duo out all right and gave him a pretty nasty gash in the back of his head. They dragged Duo into the SUV, and drove off.  
  
Hilde had heard a rustling of men fighting outside and decided to check it out. She saw Duo unconscious in the SUV, before the doors were shut and the vehicle drove off with him. She saw Duo's only white cowboy hat, bloodstained, on the sidewalk in front of her. She picked it up and held it close to her.  
  
"DUO!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs before slumping down and crying. 'What are they going to do to you?' she thought. She then quickly stood up still holding the hat and went inside and got on the phone with Une.  
  
"Tomboy, it's Persephone. Scythe has been kidnapped." Hilde cried into the phone  
  
"What! What do you mean he's been kidnapped?!"  
  
"Armed men in Black SUV's got their hands on him."  
  
"Did you get the license plate number?"  
  
"No. They got away before I could see it."  
  
"We'll try our best to locate him, okay Persephone. Now try to dry those tears or you'll have me crying."  
  
*********************************************************** (Author's Note)  
  
Poor Duo, what are they going to with him and why has he been kidnapped. Well, if you guys review me enough, I'll probably hurry and post up the second chapter as soon as it is written. Remember: the more reviews, the sooner another chapter will go up. 'Kay. See ya. ^_^ 


	2. Break Out!

It's Here! Chapter 2. Finally HUH. ENJOY!!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, yadda yadda yadda, I only do this so the lawyers can't touch me. Ha Ha.  
  
Chapter 2: Break out!!!!  
  
It had been two years since Duo had been kidnapped. They dragged the barely conscious Duo down a cement corridor. He had no energy to fight. He felt as if he had every bone in his body broken. He had been stripped of his clothing and dressed in rags, and bound in chains. His hair was no longer in the braid he usually had. The braid was what he had hid his lock picks in, all of them had been found, and the long hair hung freely now around his shoulders. His eyes no longer cheery but sad, he dreaded every day and night, never knowing when the men would come to get him and put him through their torture sessions. He now knew why they had taken him, and why that nervous man had knocked him over and then kept running.  
  
Duo had been kidnapped by a secret organization that was powerful but didn't have enough members for world domination. The Preventers had been trying their hardest to de-organize this organization. The reason why he had been captured was the fact that he had a microchip in his pocket that they were very interested in. He had been set up.  
  
Their ways in torture were VERY old fashioned but it caused the most pain with out killing anyone. He wasn't supposed to be whipped, but the guards enjoyed doing it to him. Gashes, bruises and welts covered his arms, back, chest and shoulders. What made it even worse was after each session they would pour boiling salt water on him, making each wound burn with intense pain.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(DUO)  
  
I felt like I had betrayed her, I never got to even say goodbye. I bet she was really worried about me. As I sat in that cramped little cell, I constantly thought about Hilde. Her emerald green eyes and pixyish looks had always set my blood afire. She had a wild look about her that I could never forget. "Will I return to you?" I would ask myself as I thought of her. I had tried to escape twice already but I always ended up getting caught. The place was heavily guarded. As soon as I thought I was free I would run into another group.  
  
I was fed very little, just enough to keep me alive but not enough to nourish me. They came in and grabbed my sore arms and dragged me out. I winced at the pain of my wounds. With every day that went by, I dreaded it. I felt as if my soul was being sucked away from my body every time I was beaten. Each torture session would last for hours and hours on end. This time, my tormentors had some thing different in mind, but it still could be considered torture.  
  
They sat me in a chair and bound my arms and legs to it. I didn't realize what they were going to do to me until I saw the gleam of a sharp pair of scissors. They were going to cut my hair! I struggled to get out of the chair, but my hands and feet were tightly tied to the thing.  
  
"So you still do have some spunk in you." a gruff voice said behind me. He grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled, almost ripping it off my head. Once more I saw the gleam of the scissors and struggled to get my precious hair out of the man's tight grip and get away from the chair. My muscles were sore and my wrists and ankles had rope burns. I heard a snip from the scissors that were close to my head. I felt as my head became lighter from the hair being chopped off. The tears were gushing from my eyes and anger welled up in my heart. With each cut I grew angrier and angrier. No one not even Heero Yuy had been able to cut his hair.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Under Duo's anger the heavy wooden chair started to crack and split under the stress he put on it. Anger was all that Duo had left after having his hair cut short. Duo loved having his hair long, he didn't know why but he did. He asked himself the question on why he let his hair grow out and came up with the answer: He wanted to be different, and individual. Long hair had kept him that way, but now he looked like Quatre with brown hair. Finally the chair gave way, splitting apart, freeing the captive Duo from its bindings. The large splinters of wood that used to be the chair fell from Duo as he slugged one of his tormentor's. Others started to run up, only to get elbowed in the gut, another got a kick in the crotch. One pulled out a gun and shot Duo in the shoulder. The shot didn't faze him while he was in this anger frenzy. He hit the guy, totally knocking him out and confiscated the gun. He had knocked out everyone in the room. He checked the gun and saw that it was fully loaded. He looked on each of the guys, trying to find the keys to the room that they were locked in. He found them on the guy that had the gun. He quickly unlocked the door and just before leaving he looked down at the hair-covered floor. Quickly realizing that he managed to get himself out, he ran down that hall.  
  
He encountered a couple of guards and shot them down. Each shot he made was silent; he then realized that the gun had a silencer on it. He got to the corner of the hallway and saw a light switch and flipped it off and shot it so it couldn't be flipped on again. With no light, he managed to slip past a few unsuspecting guards who were panicking to find the light switch.  
  
"Duo!" some one whispered behind him. He knew it wasn't Hilde. He pointed the gun at the small figure. "Come with me! Hurry, we have no time to just stand here." She said quietly. From her size, she looked like a sixteen- year-old girl. He was just twenty.  
  
"Who are you?" Duo asked as he followed the girl.  
  
"I can't tell you until we're out of here." The girl replied as she continued to run. They ran past a hall that still had its lights on. From what he saw the girl was wearing a black ball cap and had little red tendrils of hair peeking from it. She had them make a quick turn down a corridor and then down three flights of stairs to a door. She quickly opened it. It was the back door to the building. She turned to face him in the light given from the open door. The girl was Mariemaia.  
  
"Duo, there is a Preventers SUV waiting for you in that building." She said as she pointed to a building across the alleyway. "I can't go with you, there are a couple of things that I have to do before I go. Hilde gave me this and told me to give it to you if I ever found you." she continued as she threw Duo a key, " She said that you would know what it is for. Now go or you'll get caught, this is the only chance you have."  
  
Duo quickly made his way through the raining alleyway. It was the watering system that the colony had to water the plants. It had been a while since he had felt the rain on his face.  
  
Just as Mariemaia had said there was a vehicle waiting for him. He quickly climbed in a drove off.  
  
To Be continued........  
  
***********************************************************************  
So how was that? Well review and tell me how it is okay. I'll just be continuing on another chapter. Well, Duo had been asking for it from the beginning when it came to his hair. 


	3. Conflict

Sorry I took so long on putting up chapter 3, but here it is, for all you readers out there. I also had to bring the rating up for the amount of blood, Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did the boys would be my manslaves.  
  
Heero: "Hnnn.."  
  
Duo: (giggles evilly)  
  
Trowa: "......"  
  
Quatre: (Chokes, Sputters, then Blushes)  
  
Wufei: (Looks at Tojot and gives her a look of Horror) You wouldn't!!!!  
  
Tojot: I am only kidding. But isn't it a nice thought. (Smiles evilly)  
  
Chapter 3: Conflict  
  
By: Tojot  
  
(Mariemaia)  
  
I watched him as he crossed the alleyway, still clutching at the stolen gun the other arm trying to hold back the blood of his gunshot wound. From the experience of being shot myself, I could empathize with him. The pain had to be excruciating. I also felt sorry for the guy. He had gone through so much. I was completely relieved that he wasn't dead. When Une put me on the mission of tracking him down, I never thought it would take so long. I couldn't tell him that Hilde had given up after a year of searching. It was just too painful for her for her to continue searching when we had come up with no leads to his whereabouts. Well unlike Hilde, we couldn't give up, Duo knew too much to be forgotten easily. We weren't sure how long he could keep himself from talking.  
  
Une had met with this firm before, two weeks ago, asking if they had seen Duo. They denied even seeing him. Somehow Miss Une could see that they were definitely trying to hide something from her. When she had asked a delicate question, they asked her to leave. She didn't argue. When Miss Une returned from the meeting, she told us that we had to infiltrate the building to find out what they were hiding, she also warned us that Duo might be there. They were running an illegal operation all right, according to the files I had found just before I heard gunshots coming from down the hall. I accidentally found a file on Duo as I thumbed through the files. I grabbed it before the lights went out. I heard a couple more gunshots just outside the door of the file room. I quietly opened it and shined my flashlight on him. He looked familiar only with short hair. I quickly recognized him as Duo. I led him out of the building and let him take one of the parked SUV's that our team had, knowing that he just wanted to be back with Hilde. I never told him what Hilde was up to or what she was about to do.  
  
I was having problems myself, my hormones had kicked into high gear, and I had discovered the world of BOYS. But not ones my own age, older and matured ones, the one that caught most of my interest was Trowa Barton, only the name had detracted me. I thought he was just cute before until Miss Une told me his real name was Triton Bloom. I smiled when I found out we weren't related. The only problem was, Trowa was involved with someone else. But I knew my luck was about to change for the better.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Duo fit the key into the locker at the space terminal. It contained a duffle bag inside. He grabbed the duffle and made his way to the restroom. The bag contained a clean outfit, a hat, a watch, a wallet, lock picks, an electric shaver, a passport, the first aid kit and other stuff that Hilde needed, one of them being scissors. Duo used the lock picks to remove the shackles, chains already broken. He quickly bandaged himself up and changed, it felt so much better to be in clean clothes. It was obvious that he had grown to the point of reaching full manhood. Thank goodness he had put clothes in the duffle that were a little big on him before the kidnapping. He gave himself a better haircut than the one he received the day before, and used the shaver to take off his beard. He trashed the ragged clothing and shackles, and looked through the wallet. There was only enough to get him one ticket to Earth and maybe something to eat. He went to the ticket counter, the ticket lady told him that he looked cute which managed to get himself the last ticket to the first shuttle out of there. Which would leave in two hours, so Duo decided that he would grab a bite to eat, he was hungry. He hadn't had anything sustaining in a while. He asked the lady where was good place to eat. She told him that the terminal's all- you-could-eat buffet was the best. He stored away the duffle within the locker, keeping only the key, wallet, and passport, watch, hat and lock picks and made his way to the buffet. He gorged himself and felt satisfied. He heard a voice over the COM system, "Passengers to Earth, your boarding time is now. The shuttle will be leaving in 20 minutes. Thank you and have a nice day." Duo quickly got a to-go box stuffed it full of food and left. He pulled anything metal out and put it on the plate beside the metal detector. He went through and picked up his metal belongings. The detector went off because of the bullet still in his shoulder. He stopped in his tracks; Duo didn't want any more conflict. The guards checked him over with a smaller and more precise metal detector. As it moved over his shoulder it went off again. It registered as shrapnel from a bullet. The Guards let him through, but told Duo that he should get the bullet removed and soon. Quickly took his seat and fell asleep.  
  
He woke feeling as if his lungs were full of water and it almost choked him. With a choking cough he tasted a substance that tasted like salty iron. He had choked up blood. Why? 'Wait, the bullet probably hit more than my shoulder.' He thought. He thought he was out of danger, but shrapnel from the bullet had scraped his lung. He was bleeding internally and space travel wasn't helping. He felt lightheaded and dizzy, as he made his way to the bathroom closet. He lost the contents of his stomach within the toilet. Blood came with it. He lost consciousness soon after.  
  
He woke to a rapping at the door. Duo quickly came to and flushed the mess he had made. He quickly slapped some warm water on his face to try to rid it of its paleness. He walked out of the small closet-like room to come face-to-face with the irate knocker. She had a small child that needed to go to the bathroom, badly. Duo was glad that the kid held it for as long as he could. Duo grimaced in pain and went back to his seat, only to fall asleep again.  
  
He woke again just before the shuttle landed at its destination. His head was throbbing and chest in pain. It even hurt to stand as he got off the shuttle. His face was covered in sweat. He was really not feeling very good. He waved down a taxi, told the driver were to go and fell asleep. He woke again to the driver nudging him. He paid the cab driver and stepped out into the pouring rain. He was only a block away from the little apartment that he knew. He was exhausted, but he knew he had to keep going. He stepped up the five stairs and found that the door was locked. He checked under the mailbox that was attached to the red brick wall. It was still there. He put it in the lock and turned it. The door swung open he went inside, shut the door behind him, and passed out on the front entryway carpet.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(Hilde)  
  
Relena and I had just got home from our shopping spree, after the guys had dropped us off at the apartment. I had Relena open the door for me, since my hands were filled with bags.  
  
"I am glad you came to help me out with the wedding, Relena."  
  
"No problem, what are friends for, especially when it got me a month off my duties." Relena smiled. We both walked in and saw a strange man, out cold, on the carpet. Relena asked me if I knew him.  
  
"I don't know." I said as I put the bags down. Turning him over and taking a good look at him, I found out who he was. My eyes went wide with surprise.  
  
"DUO!" I screamed. Relena hadn't recognized him until I had said his name. Some one had cut off his precious braid that he loved so much, but it really didn't matter. He had come back to me even if I had given up on him. It also looked as if he had met up with Mariemaia along the way home. I noticed the carpet that he had been laying on. It had a bloodstain on it.  
  
"Relena, Duo is hurt. Get me the first aid kit out of the closet and some hot water." I said, snapping out of my surprised state. I was glad that I had learned the surgery course that was offered in the service before I met Duo. Thank goodness Relena had gone through this type of thing with Heero before or she would have just stood there looking stupid. We pulled him into the kitchen, and removed his shirt. From looking at him, I could see that he had internal bleeding. He had tried to make an effort to take care of the wound himself by the look of the bandages he had put on. Surgery seemed to take hours, but Relena remained helpful throughout. It surprised me how strong her constitution really was, especially with all the blood and gore. We finished bandaging him up and cleaned up the mess. He was just sleeping peacefully now on my bed. I lent Relena a change of clothes and let her shower in the small bathroom beside the kitchen. I myself went to go shower in the bathroom in my room. I couldn't help but cry. I needed to. I was sick at myself for giving up too soon. I knew from the various scars I had seen on his chest, arms, and back were the result of what he went through. I was glad to have him back, alive. But I remembered that I was going to be walking down the isle in three weeks time! I now didn't want to get married anymore. I just wanted to be with Duo.  
  
I pulled myself out of my trance as I shut the water off and grabbed the towel to dry myself off with and pulled on some clean clothes. I joined Relena in the recently cleaned and sterilized kitchen. Hardly any words could come out of my mouth; I was in conflict with myself. How was I going to tell the man, that I was about to marry, that I didn't want to get married anymore.  
  
"I am sure he'll understand." Relena said as if knowing how much I loved Duo.  
  
"I am more worried about his sister not understanding." I replied with a sad look on my face.  
  
"I see your point there. Catherine can be that way sometimes." Relena plastered a pathetic look on her face.  
  
"Not to mention, I might hurt his feelings if I tell him." I said  
  
"It might be best to hear the news coming from your mouth than anyone else." She added.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell him." I said as picked the cordless phone off its cradle and tapped in the number. "Hello. Trowa............"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Author's note  
  
The story has just taken an interesting turn. If you want to find out more, please review and tell me what you thought of it. Remember the more reviews the sooner the next chapter comes out. Okay. ^_^ 


End file.
